Get Up
by WP
Summary: Palex. Set after Lexicon of Love Part 1. What happened after Paige bolted downstairs?
1. Chapter 1

-1AN: This is a little fic set after Lexicon of Love part 1. I'll post the next part asap. Hope you enjoy. R+R appreciated

**Get Up**

Part 1

Alex's mind was blown. She had kissed Paige, her unlikely new best friend. They had danced and laughed and kissed. Then, of course she had got knocked on her ass in front of said new best friend. And now she was in her bed. Completely alone.

She was cuddled up in the sheets, Paige's scent all around her. It was possibly the most relaxed she'd ever felt. She always expected she'd be more freaked out by a night like this. Especially since Paige had freaked and gone to sleep on the sofa. But some hopeful spark in her told her that she wouldn't be in that house if Paige had truly rejected her.

The blonde just needed some time, Paige wasn't a spontaneous person so it was only fitting that she'd freak a little. And Alex would be near by in the mean time.

Paige was lying in the foetal position on the living room couch. What in the hell had happened? She'd kissed Alex. Miss 'too cool for school' herself. How did she get here? Alex was her arch nemesis and suddenly their best friends - who kiss?

She didn't have a crush on Alex. Sure, she loved being around her; Alex made her laugh, she felt comfortable with her. And she saw something special in Alex, she wasn't the badass everyone at school thought she was.

Tonight Paige saw exactly what went on in Alex's house. When Chad had hit her, Paige couldn't move she was so scared. It killed her to think Alex lived in constant fear of some drunken oaf.

It wasn't fair, Alex didn't deserve that life. She was a good person, she deserved to be loved and safe.

Paige's eyes snapped open and she sat up. It finally clicked. She was the one who wanted to protect the raven haired girl. When they kissed it wasn't like she was thinking 'oh my god', she wasn't thinking at all. It was like everything stopped, life paused and only she and Alex existed.

Then she freaked out. This was unexpected, she'd asked herself the 'am I gay' question when Dylan had come out and she had come to the conclusion she wasn't. But Alex messed things up. This was a new variable she hadn't factored into her life plan. And the plan was what kept her sane.

But was sane worth it if it meant she didn't explore relationships she didn't predict?


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Hey guys, this is a long part to make up for the short part. And also the last part. I like the word part today. Thanks to Orange, AscaDuin, Sharmen, Babybo and Rebalabroo for reviewing and specially to Orange for pimping me out on her page. Enjoy and Review.

**Get Up**

Part 2

Alex wasn't sure if she had been asleep or not. She had lost all sense of reality and dreams. She just kept thinking of the few seconds before her lips met with Paige's. She wanted to kiss her so badly, there was a little voice telling her not to do it, that Paige might not want it too but she couldn't hold herself back.

She kept thinking that she should regret it but how could she? She'd followed her heart, taken a risk for once. She knew what she felt for Paige was real. It'd taken a while but she'd grown to really care for the other girl.

That's why she should leave. Sneak out into the night and never again talk of their indiscretion. It'd be better that way, Paige wouldn't be so uncomfortable. She was probably downstairs having nightmare's about it.

Alex sighed and pulled the duvet up over her head. Her previous clarity had vanished, waiting around was no use if Paige didn't actually like her that way. Sure they'd danced and flirted but maybe Alex had read too much into it.

Oh god, she'd made an ass of herself with the one decent person who'd given her a chance. Her flight response was certainly kicking in now.

With one final deep breath she threw the covers off and ignored the chill that surrounded her as she quickly put her clothes back on and grabbed her shoes. Paige's house was pretty big and she said her parents were heavy sleepers but she was still careful to silently open the door and slip out into the hall.

She quietly padded to the stairs and began to walk down them, shoes still in hand. But as she got down a couple of steps she was met with Paige halfway up them.

They both froze. Paige looked like a deer caught in headlights so Alex decided to step up by stepping down the stairs. "I'm gonna go." she whispered.

Paige still hadn't moved, she was blocking the stairs. "Is that what you want?"

Alex looked at her and shrugged. "It's what you want."

Paige frowned. "You never asked me what I wanted."

Alex nodded, "Yeah and I'm sorry for that."

"I'm not." They both knew they were no longer talking about Alex leaving.

"Look, I screwed up, I hope we can still… be friends or whatever but me staying here, keeping you out of your bed isn't helpful. School in the morning and all."

Paige raised an eyebrow, "You suddenly care about education?"

Alex squirmed, "Sure. It's late, you should get some sleep."

Despite Alex's attempt to get by her, Paige hadn't moved.

"You're not going back there."

"Am I a hostage?" Alex asked not quite sure if she was completely joking.

"No, I'm just not allowing you to leave."

Alex sighed, Paige had her resolve face on, there was no winning. "Fine but I'm taking the sofa."

"Fine." Paige said as she moved aside and let Alex passed then followed her to the living room.

Alex turned around and looked confused at her shadow. "Why are you coming with me? You take the bed."

"I want to talk. Down here is more private." Paige said that like it was so obvious that Alex just sat down and awaited her inevitable rejection.

"Kiss me."

Alex's head shot up. "What?"

Paige demanded simply. "Kiss me again. I need to know if what I felt was just heat of the moment or real."

"What you felt?"

Paige gave a nod. "Like time just stopped. It was weird, I'm all about time and planning and always knowing where I am and where I'm going. You kissed me and it all stopped. And I didn't care. It didn't matter what came next."

"Is that a good thing?" Alex asked softly.

Paige contemplated it. "It definitely wasn't a bad thing… Just new."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence that soon turned into a staring with a goofy look session.

"I believe I demanded a kiss." Paige said forcing back a smile.

Alex swallowed hard and shifted closer to Paige. She mimicked her previous action from the premiere and moved a strand of hair from Paige's face. All the while the two had been inching toward each other.

As their lips almost grazed Alex nudged Paige's nose with her own, a little Eskimo kiss could only be a bonus. She intended to make this really count if it was her opportunity to convince Paige what she felt was real.

Not soon enough she captured Paige's bottom lip but was surprised to find Paige kissing back with just as much need.

It was short, and it was different for Alex. She'd always been so used to a tongue being shoved down her throat when she kissed but with Paige there'd been very little and it made it special - it made it truly mean something. With Paige it wasn't a means to an end.

But that didn't mean the blonde felt the same. Alex was watching her anxiously. She hadn't moved.

"What did you feel?" Alex asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

Paige visibly swallowed, she wasn't sure her voice would function as it should.

"…" Ok, Paige was officially weirded out, she was literally speechless for the first time in her life.

Alex meanwhile was worried her heart was about to beat it's way out of her rib cage. As Paige sat there, mouth slightly agape, Alex thought the worst. Paige didn't like her in a non-platonic way. She'd just humiliated herself in front of the girl she liked.

Since the ground hadn't opened up and swallowed her whole she jumped to her feet and started gathering her jacket, hat and shoes. She'd make a break for the door, without looking back. She didn't need to see a disgusted look on the blonde's face.

"Wait!" Paige's voice was a lot louder than she intended causing both to freeze and listen. With no sound of movement from upstairs Paige walked over to Alex.

"Why do you seem so intent on running away from me?" she asked as she stroked Alex's arm.

Alex let out a anxious sigh. "Your not exactly giving me clear signals here."

Paige gave a half smile half shrug. "I'm sorry. You just make my brain… mushy."

Alex frowned. "Thanks."

Paige sighed. "No, no sarcastic Nunez. You make every busy little voice in my head stop. You and only you."

Alex let a relieved yet ecstatic smile cross her face. "So your not freaking out?"

Paige raised an eyebrow. "Not right now. You're here, that's pretty much all that matters." She cupped Alex's cheek and softly kissed her.

"Flattering me, eh? I've already been in your bed, you don't have to try so hard."

Paige swatted Alex's arm. "Watch it, Nunez." Then Alex saw that cheeky flare in Paige's eyes. "Or I won't let you back in my bed."

Alex slipped her arms around Paige's waste. "I'll be on my best behaviour then. Don't want to be left all alone again." she said with a faux pout.

"Aww. Poor baby." Paige said as she kissed Alex's petted lip. Alex's barely audible moan spurred her on as she ran one hand down to Alex's neck, gently rubbing her thumb over her pulse point and the other around her waist to her back. Both let the kiss wind down knowing this wasn't the time or place to lose themselves.

As they stood in the middle of the living room, foreheads resting against one another, Alex cleared her throat trying to regain motor functions. "I'll take the couch for real this time." She said sincerely.

Paige smiled. "Thanks hun but we're taking my bed. No funny business though missy, just sleep." she said with a mini wink.

Alex tried to read Paige, make sure she wasn't feeling pressured.

"Alex. Don't make me beg you just to spoon."

Alex grinned. "What have I got myself into?"

"Don't act like your too good for spooning." Paige told her.

The raven haired girl let her chin fall to her chest then gave the blonde her best puppy dog eyes. "Just don't tell anyone, it'll ruin my rep."

Paige laughed, "yeah right. Your dating the Spirit Squad captain, spooning is the least of your worries."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "We're dating?"

"Well, I think tonight counted. There was a movie and dancing."

Alex nodded. "I think your right."

"Good."

Both were standing, arms around each other just lost in a goofy stare until Paige laughed.

"This is kinda weird right?"

"Oh yeah."

Finally untangling themselves Paige turned off the lamp and followed Alex back up to her room.

Paige jumped into her bed. "Come on, it's freezing." she said as she pulled the covers to her chin.

Alex laughed at the sight and climbed in beside her. When Paige turned on her side with her back to the other girl she smiled to herself. Paige Michalchuk - knows what she wants and gets it.

Alex slipped her arm around Paige's waist and was pleased to feel the blonde lace her fingers through her own. She kissed Paige's neck before closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. It felt nice to have someone so close, even nicer that that someone was Paige.

"What happens tomorrow?" She knew what the blonde meant, how were they going to act at Degrassi? Were they going to be open about there relationship, play it down or not be public at all?

"What do you want to happen?"

Paige sighed softly against her then she shifted around to face the other girl. They were sharing a pillow, faces inches from each other, eyes locked and arms still around one another.

"I want to be normal. I want to walk into Degrassi holding your hand like I would with anyone I was dating."

Alex's face remained expressionless until Paige began to squirm. She saw this happening and ran her thumb over Paige's flushed cheek.

"Then that's what happens. People be damned."

Paige smiled sadly. "But that's not how it works, is it?"

"Anyone who try's to give us shit, I kick there ass. I'm a good ass kicker you know."

Alex's plan succeeded as she saw Paige smile.

"Oh, I know. I remember the scary Alex."

"Remember?" She asked, eyebrow's raised in shock.

"Yep. She disappeared the day I heard the squeaky voice." Paige grinned.

Alex groaned and buried her face in the pillow. She could feel her cheeks burning. Paige really did have her turned into a complete sap. The blonde's hand rubbed her back then she felt a kiss on her head.

Then Paige whispered into her ear. "I won't tell anyone your so incredibly cute Lexi, promise."

There were no words after that. She cuddled back into Paige and prayed they'd never have to move.


End file.
